The Cowl or the Dagger
by RyuujinHimari
Summary: It is impossible to become a hero without a quirk. the doctor told him, kacchan told him, even all might did. so, why was he standing here. At the USJ, Why was deku here?
1. The long way down, it's just an elevator

**A.N. Okay, Wow. I did not expect my other story to get even 1 follow. This story is what i can do when i get 2 days off of work. Like with all of my current or future work, feel free to adopt or even parody my story.**

**The only way i can give the 'Aizawa seal of Logic' to izuku becoming a villain on the roof is 100% the notebook. he needs a slow burn to villainy, as far as i can piece together he wouldnt abandon his morals (possible upcoming muscular fight not withstanding #daggerintheeye) even if it cost him his freedom.**

**oo0oo**

All might looked up and peered straight into Izukus eyes "pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'you can become a hero even without power'". He froze. The words spoken were ones he expected, but the way they were said were too cruel and left no room for argument. Izuku kept his head down, his face devoid of emotions as he sensed his idol shifting towards the roofs door. The skeletal form of all might didn't even turn around to speak as he held the door "It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man" the door closed with a clang that signaled the start of a long silence.

Izuku stood there motionless, not moving an inch until he felt a burning sensation, his eyes stung. he felt the build up of tears grow past the holding limit and slowly trickle down his face in a silent cry. He was done, done with quirks, done with school, done with bakugo and finally, finally done trying to become a hero when he always knew it was impossible. He thought back, trying to piece together where it all went wrong.

'_You should probably give it up_' the first time he was told, by his quirk doctor, that he couldn't achieve his dream.

'_Can i... be a hero too?_' his own voice later that day, his first denial of everything.

'_He's pathetic. he still cant face reality_' one of his classmates back-chatting comments, one of countless, ones he always pushed aside.

'_What the hell can you do? you're below the rejects!_' kacchans down-puts, once absorbed, now they seemed to tear through him, striking him with precision. they felt cold.

He thought back to earlier that day '_It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures_' Izuku let out a choked laugh as tears fell from his eyes, staining the rooftop of the building. "Ha, what future. I'm quirkless"

A sudden boom was heard echoing around the city. Izuku quickly raised his head and took in the sight of the giant cloud of smoke towering over the city. He instinctively took a step forward before stopping, he remembered the words he had heard just moments ago, if all might the number one hero says that it was impossible for him then it must be true. There was no longer any benefit to chasing hero fights.

Another echo of sound rang out that reminded izuku of bakugos quirk, causing another memory to spring from his mind '**_You wanna be a hero so bad there's an easy way to do it, just take a dive off theroof and pray you'll be born with a better quirk in your next life_**' an hour ago it had been the worst thing bakugo had ever said, worse than any insult or torment. Now, now it felt strange. Izuku turned from the smoke to the railing all might had sat against shortly before. He took a step towards the edge, then another, and another, followed by several more before he reached the steel barrier.

Izuku reached around and removed his bright yellow bag from his shoulders, he fished through it until he found his hero journal. slowly he opened the notebook and carefully read through each page, each one bringing forth more tears then the one before. he kept reading through, eventually landing on the page of one katsuki bakugo, he read the page and realized that there was far more detail on his quirk then any other before it. this was the only quirk which was present in every iteration of the notebooks, all thirteen.

wincing slightly he turned the page and was met with a hero costume design. His costume design, the one he drew lazily at the start of class that morning. Shaking his head he opted not to rip it out and instead once again flipped the page.

There, spread out over a double page, was the autograph of his idol, the number one hero 'ALL MIGHT' with his signature doodle in the corner. Izuku snapped the notebook shut. He didn't blame all might, how could he, he was a hero and he was only trying to keep him safe, yet he had crushed his dreams.

Izuku hastily threw the notebook over the railing and into the alley below, he heard it land and judged that the distance would be enough to kill. "Can i be a hero too?" he asked the wind. the answer was obvious, he had been told no every single day of his life, yet only now did he seem to be accepting the answer.

He was also reminded of the reason "Quirkless" he stated the word, loud enough and sincere enough to be a conviction in and of itself."just because I'm quirkless. that makes me useless, worthless?" he asked again. An answer never came nor was one expected.

Izuku gripped the railing with a tight grip, taking a breathe he raised his right leg and placed his foot on top of the railing.

'_I'm sorry Izuku_'

Izuku quickly looked around, panicked. That was his mothers voice, the answer he got the day he first asked that question. Izuku took his foot down and released his grip, he scooped up his bag and flung a strap over his shoulder. "mom" he spoke.

Izuku walked towards the same door all might had exited from. if he was going through with this, then he should at least say goodbye to his mother, he owed her that much at least.

**oo0oo**

It as sunset by the time izuku returned to his apartment. Izuku waited outside his home, thinking over everything he should say, needed to say. but in the end deciding not to hurt his mother was his preferred route.

"Tadaima" he called out, his voice no longer as cheery. his mother turned to him, a kind smile on her face. "Ah izuku your back, you're awfully late. I was worried that you got caught up in that villain attack earlier, you could see the smoke from the windows" izuku put on a weak smile, "no, I'm fine mom. i guess i just got lost in thought and kept walking" he lied, his mother brushed of his comment "Well knowing you it must have been something important. Anyway dinner's nearly done, will you lay the table for me please, i made katsudon." Izuku smiled a bit wider "sure" he lay don his yellow school bag and lay the table.

Inko brought over the food and they both sat down "itadakimasu" they spoke in union. Izuku remained silent throughout the meal. "Izuku" his mother spoke, grabbing his attention "You weren't at that incident earlier were you" izuku looked up shyly before looking back down. "No, i promise, i really did get lost in thought." there was an akward silence for a moment. "so how was school, anything interesting" she asked. izuku looked up "um.. yeah. we had a career aptitude test. we'll get the results next week" izuku couldn't look his mother in the eyes, which she noticed.

"Izuku" his mother addressed. She took a deep breath and izuku knew whatever was going to be said next wasn't good "why, why is your uniform burnt" izuku froze '_ah_' he thought '_kacchan burnt it earlier, and i came home late so i didn't get to change. I'm busted this time for sure_'

Izuku opened his mouth to speak before he froze again '_wait_' his mind told him '_if i'm going to die anyway, why do i need to defend kacchan, it's not like it'll affect him anyway_' izuku closed his mouth and took a breath. he looked up and managed to catch his mothers gaze. "it was kacchan" he spoke plainly, leaving no room for misunderstanding, inkos eyes widened slightly "he grabbed my shoulder and used his quirk on me when i told him i wanted to be a hero" izuku looked down again, finishing the last of his food.

He stood up and marched round the table, enveloping his mother in a big hug. "I-Izuku" his mother proclaimed, startled by the sudden action "I love you mom, I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. I couldn't ask for a better mother" Inko let out a few tears at his comment, hugging her son back tightly "i love you too izuku, you'll always be my baby boy" she loosened the hug and izuku ran off to his room without another word. as soon as the door was shut izuku sat down against it and sobbed as silent tears fell from his face.

**oo0oo**

Here he was. back again on the roof that put an end to his hero dream. Izuku let the door shut on its own and looked around. the rooftop was barren, he was alone. Izuku turned an walked over once again to the spot all might had rested against. this time he managed to hop over the railing without any interruptions.

He stood on the ledge, hands gripping the railing tightly. Izuku breathed deeply "I'm sorry all might. even though you saved me, if i cant be a hero then theres no point" he breathed again "I'm sorry kacchan. I gave up on being a hero, hopefully with this i'll never bother you again." the last breathe he took was shaky, fear evident in his voice "I'm sorry mom. I know you tried, but I just can't take it anymore" Izuku looked down into the alley, it was too dark to see the bottom. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, slowly loosening his fingers.

"Excuse me" izuku immediately tightened his grip before spinning around. There in the middle of the roof was a man. Well, izuku thought it was a man, the voice sounded like one. The figures body was constructed of a black purple mist. He wore a smart waiters suit and had a large metal collar over his neck. His eyes were two bright yellow slits that stood out against the night like surface of the mist.

Without saying anything the man continued "Young man, are you the author of this" he asked holding up a familiar burnt looking book. "That's-" izuku began. He looked back down into the alley, before looking back up "U-Um, y-es that's mine" the figure was silent for a moment "it's very interesting, you seem to have a natural talent for analysis." izuku shyly nodded, still unsure what to make of the man. The misty figure paused once again for a moment as if studying izuku "My employer is rather curious about you. He wishes to meet with you, would you indulge his request?"

Izuku was admittedly curious, but he stopped himself from immediately accepting, he looked back down into the dark alley. "What benefit would I gain" he asked defeated, as if he was begging for a way out. If the man had a visible mouth he would probably smile "if it's any consolation you get to live a bit longer before dying" Izuku took a deep breathe before letting it out. He turned and hoped back over the railing. "Okay, i'll come. It's just delaying the inevitable anyway" the mist from the mans body suddenly shot out towards izuku. The green haired boy shut his eyes and shielded his face with his arms.

The rush of the wind was cut off and the sound of the city was replaced by the silence of a cold room that had no natural light. Izuku pried open his eyes and lowered his arms. the first thing he saw was the large displays of tvs, the cause of the only light in the room. then izuku heard the beeping of medical equipment. "welcome" Izuku turned from the monitors to an overly large chair, izuku spied the figure sitting in it and grimaced when he looked upon the mans face. The man was large and wore a completely black suit. His arms and chest were hooked up to several medial tubes and measuring devices. The most alarming detail was the mans face. His eyes and nose were gone, replaced by a rough skin of scar tissue. The mans mouth was a straight line but seemed unaffected by whatever had happened above it.

The man looked as though the entire top of his head had been taken clean off and repaired badly by a quirk '_possible regeneration quirk: low-high quality, limb regeneration but not organ regeneration_' his analysis peaked. "Disturbing isn't it" he asked. Izuku was unsure why, but just meeting this man made him very afraid "um, I..." he mumbled, trailing off into a non answer. "It is okay, I have come to terms with it, but where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is All for One" izuku was paralyzed for a moment before bowing slightly "it's nice to meet you, I'm izuku midoriya."

The man made of mist walked past from behind izuku towards all for one, he handed him izuku's notebook before using his quirk and warping away '_Warp gate quirk: rare, lots of applications, not limited by sight_' his thoughts raced. "I must say Midoriya-san, I was intrigued when kurogiri brought me your notebook. I must also say I was pleasantly surprised when I read the contents. I took a perticular interest into the weaknesses you listed down, such detail on little information. Evidently the sign of an expert analyst."

Izuku faltered for a bit before looking don in shame "They're nothing special, I just did it as a hobby." There was a slight pause. "My boy, you do not seem to realize the quality of the information you have recorded. As such I would like to offer you a position in my organization." Izuku went into shock. There was no way, no way that someone could possibly want him. "I-I think you're mistaken, I'm quirkless, I'd be of no use to you." again there was a deafening silence that was quickly becoming the norm with this man, the beeping of his medical equipment the only sound.

"Then you may find common company among us" he responded, izuku looked up, utter disbelief on his face. "We are not so petty as to deny your skills over something as simple as a quirk, you would be welcome here." Izuku didn't answer "Could it be, that you don't value yourself" izuku didnt respond to that either. "It's because you're quirkless isn't it. You have a feeling of emptiness inside of you" izukus eyes widened further and suddenly it struck him like a cord, like everything suddenly made sense.

'_Oh..I see... that's why. I'm empty_' he pondered, his thoughts becoming clearer '_i just pretended that what they said didn't hurt. There was always this feeling of emptiness. Of course i get hurt too. I feel.. Like everything precious to me was just an illuson. It feels like, I dont know who I am anymore._' He felt it. The pain of his heart, the pain he had endured for over a decade. '_Wait_' he continued '_That's not right, I am.. who I have been is..._'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up. "What would i be going if i agreed" he asked, his nerves suddenly washed away like the wind. The man gave a satisfied smile, like he had already gotten what he wanted. "You would be writing down about heroes and their quirks much like you have been doing, however you will write more details about their weaknesses and possible ways to neutralise them" and thats when izuku realized what that unsettling feeling was.

"Y-You're a v-villain" he asked incredulously, becoming more afraid. He spoke more of a statement than an accusation though. All for One nodded "And you see what the heroes have done to me. Bashed my head in and left me for dead, I would have been too, had it not been for one of my quirks, I've been suffering like this for five years now, all because of those heroes." Izuku froze seriously, dead still not moving an inch '_five years_' he thought '_that was.._' He looked up, his fear replaced by sheer terror "All might" the villain didn't react "You were the one who fought all might, you injured him" All for One's smile widened

"Oh, you know of his injury, may i take it that you know his other secret as well" izuku nodded "he deflated like a balloon" the boy spoke bluntly. The villain actually laughed at that "ha, haha, let me guess he ran out his time. I suppose he was trying to get away and ended up showing you accidentally" izuku again nodded. The man returned to silence again. Izuku was starting to hate the pauses "that makes you an even more valuable asset to me. You and I are the only people to know of his weakness outside of his trusted few, it would highly benefit us both if you joined us"

Izuku looked down, unsure. This man was a villain, by all rights he should say no, so why was he having such a difficult time of it. "Let me put it plainly for you then" the tone was less friendly then what he had been using before, izuku still looked up "You can either return to that rooftop and jump, all mights secret dies with you and you get the peace you want" izuku gulped at the bluntness of the suggestion

"Or" he began "you can join me, serve a purpose, feel wanted and get to live amongst those that treat you equally" Izuku took a sharp breathe "it's what you've always wanted yes" Izuku didn't react. The answer was so obvious at this point, he didn't really need to do any harm, did he? "I don't have much longer my boy, I have better things I could be doing, I suggest you make your choice" his voice was venomous but not malicious, izuku had to respond. "I-I will" izuku took a breathe to calm himself "I will join you" the man smiled "but" the smile half dropped, one of curiosity replaced it

"I-I have a few conditions" the man smiled like he was receiving a challenge "First, I would like a place to stay. i sort of said goodbye to my mother and she would find out about my activities sooner or later" All for One put on a gentle smile "it is no matter, we have rooms to spare" izuku nodded "Second, i want to be trained" the smile went back to one of curiosity "Joining you means becoming a villain, I want to be able to defend myself against heroes if it should ever come to it."

Again the villain nodded "i'll see what I can do" izuku nodding in an understanding acceptance "And finally" izuku looked into the place where all for ones eyes once were "regardless of any circumstances I wont be forced to kill. Thats not the sort of villain i'll ever be" All for One put an evil smile upon his face and izuku couldn't help but think he was foreshadowing something dark. "Done, well my boy if you are this set on becoming a villain already then i suggest you set out a name for yourself"

Izuku didn't have to think of an answer, one escaped naturally from his lips, after all, its who he was, ever since he was little the one thing he had always been was "Deku, you can call me Deku" All for One smiled "welcome to the league of villains '_Deku_'"

**A.N. So if i continue this story then it'll switch between two chatacters. Izuku and someone i will let you the audience vote on. anyone but endevor and bakugo are fine.**


	2. I'm Sorry

**A.N. So i've been left with only bad options here.****as shakespear once said 'a fool doth call himself a wiseman, where a wiseman knoweth himself to be a fool.'****Or the definition of stupidity: knowing the truth, seeing the truth yet still believing in the lies.****In short i dont believe myself to be a good writer. I know that cowl and dagger really resonates with you and im sorry for putting this as a chapter. My ability to continue something once i leave it decreases exponentially as more and more matters ocupy my mind. I freely allow access for any budding author to take my tales and recreate them, make them stronger than i could. That is the dpirt of a fandom after all.****Tl;Dr. Works a pain, lifes a pain, writters block and i'm a LelouchxEuphy shipper.****If i return i shall attempt to make it to hosu.****P.S. Keven bacon for irl All might, or dwane Johnson?**


End file.
